This Thing
by Cursed Blessing
Summary: Randomness. R


_Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. _

A/N: Evil-Mecha-Pilot and I decided to do this to basically to entertain each other...it's a meme thing she picked up somewhere...and she explained it to me. So this is what we did:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song; no planning beforehand; you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (Do not skip songs either, unless it's a comedy track)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

_Warning:_ most of these are cliché...majorly. I'm not really a big TF fan, so most of my knowledge comes from what I hear from Evil-Mecha-Pilot or from the few fics I have read. Please feel free to comment or whatever. But I do have to admit this thing embarrasses me ahaha

Go wild peeps, go wild

* * *

**Soundwave/Jazz**

_Head Automatica – The Razor_

He came to a halted stop in the rather dank looking factory. It was apparent that the humans hadn't used this facility for a few decades. Jazz transformed and peered into the surrounding darkness hoping to spot the ruby glow from the optics of his...love? As crazy as it sounded it was true, and Jazz just smiled to himself.

He couldn't help but shake his head at the situation he was in, it was so cliché that it almost hurt.

"Your timing is impeccable."

Jazz turned at the sound of the monotone voice he admired. Sarcasm wasn't Soundwave's best quality, in fact, Jazz almost wished he wouldn't attempt, that is if it wasn't so adorable and laughable.

"Hey, now!" he defended himself with a shrug of his shoulders, "I'm here ain't I? I'd hoped that was good enough, even though we don't have much time until you have to go back."

"Satisfactory."

"Now, come 'ere," Jazz said with a smirk on

* * *

**Sunstreaker/Thundercracker (implied)**

_Maroon 5 – Makes Me Wonder_

Onlining his optics, Sunstreaker took a few moments to recollect himself. With a groan, he rolled over and pushed himself up. He grimaced when he saw the scuff running along his forearm, where his own paint job was mucked up with that despicable blue.

"Frag it anyway...he's gonna pay," he muttered to himself, as he pushed himself up. He scanned his surroundings, and realized he was in some sorta ravine. "Just fabulous, figures I'd get dumped in this kinda Unicron foresaken hole."

"Yo!"

Sunstreaker craned his head up to see a figure peering down at him. "Sides, that you?"

"Yah, Sunny! It's me..." there was a few moments of silence, "So, I guess he's staying with the 'cons, hey?"

With no response, Sideswipe kept going, "Man, that's harsh...you really got dumped."

Sunstreaker chuckled at the blunt statement and

* * *

**Skywarp/Red Alert**

_Franz Ferdinand – The Fallen_

Red Alert flushed as Skywarp closed the distance between them. _This is absurd! What am I doing?!_

"Relax," the low voice said in a tone that made Red Alert flush a deeper shade of purple, and the hands that resting on his hips didn't help his predicament any.

Red Alert cycled a deep sigh, trying to calm himself. "No one will know you're here, it's just us. Besides, _you are_ head of security, right?" Skywarp tried to calm down his frightened partner and nuzzled his neck and massaged seams.

"Y-y-yes, well-" his lip components were captured by Skywarp's.

"I'm in more danger being here than you are, after all," Skywarp reminded Red Alert as he rubbed noses with him.

"I'm not too sure about this anym-" he was cut off again, as Skywarp continued to work on his sensitive

* * *

**Starscream/Skyfire (My stupidest little blurb of this bunch)**

_From First to Last – Note To Self_

It was getting harder.

Each time Skyfire saw Starscream in battle. Each time he reconsidered his choice, but being a Decepticon just wasn't who he was. He was actually glad they hadn't bonded back on Cybertron, because this pain would be even more unbearble. Skyfire would be more tempted to leave the Autobots to be with the bot whose mainframe he used to love. That same thought caused him deep sadness, because he often wished they had bonded because then he would be with his beloved Star right now.

That smirk. That arrogant attitude. It was still the same as before, just morphed. But there was that hate in he saw in Starscream's optics each time they met, and it cut him deeply.

"There's still hope..." Skyfire whispered to himself as his hand came to rest over his spark

* * *

**Megatron/Starscream (It pained me to write this tear)**

_Drowning Pool – Bodies_

Starscream managed to pull himself up, clawing at the wall, his fingers leaving streaks of energon.

"What is this? Haven't had enough?" Megatron sneered.

Starscream had to fight the smirk that threatened to surface. "My Lord, I have sustained much damage," Starscream managed to say after collecting himself. His optics met with that of the tyrant.

"The question is..." Something inside Megatron threatened to surface, as he felt his intakes freeze, "Have you had enough?"

Megatron fought to keep his composure, seeing his second in command like this did something to him, something


End file.
